


No Exceptions

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: A few puns are in here try to find them, Angst, Batter is a dickwad :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter isn't happy that his "friend", Zacharie, the merchant, is associating with a guardian, more specifically, Sucre, the most insane guardian he has ever heard of. She had beaten him in a battle before, and now knowing she, on more than one occasion, visit Zacharie. </p><p>A guardian is a guardian, and the Batter makes no exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

Nearly crawling back from the battle that had left him oh so injured, the Batter stumbled upon the shop of a merchant, more specifically the merchant that called the Batter his friend, Zacharie. He groaned and prepared to open the doors. As he did so, the familiar voice echoes through the store.

 

"Ah! Bonjour mon ami, Batteur!" The masked creature waved him over, setting aside the book he had apparently been reading. Though it's always been a mystery how he can see  _anything_ past the article. 

 

"Zacharie, I'll be taking the usual." The puppet said plainly. 

 

"Bien sure, mon cher. But we're having a sale on--" 

 

"I'll pass." Cutting the owner off, he placed his broken bat on the table. 

 

"A new bat too?" Zacharie questioned, cocking his head to the side and sliding the bat off the counter and tossing it into a pile of past broken weapons. 

 

The only response the Batter gave was a short nod, then he waited for his "friend" to get his things. Though it seems like today, he was more talkative than usual. Talking to, most likely, the Batter. But as usual, the puppet paid no notice, until something  the character said caught him off guard. 

 

"How was your dance today, Batter? Still trying to beat Sucre?" 

 

The fact that Zacharie called it a dance was unsettling. How would he have known what that bitch calls her fights? As many books as he's read, he doubts there'd be much on the guardian of Zone 0. There wasn't much on the guardians anyway. And the Batter had not heard of any secret guardian anywhere other than his main information giver, Pablo. Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from digging deeper.  

 

"Dance?" 

 

"Quoi?" The merchant quickly jolted up, hitting his head on a shelf. He turned around to look at Batter, giving off an air of shock. "Pardoner moi, did I call it a dance? Hahaha, how foolish of me." 

 

"How did you know she called battles 'dances'?"

 

"Hahaha. Do you really wish to know?" 

 

"Yes.

 

* * *

The Batter groaned, new bat now in had, he pounds it down against the floor. 

 

"Now, now, Batter. Do not get angry."

 

"How am I supposed to be calm!? You're friends with a guardian!"

 

"Actually--"

 

"Don't start." The Batter grips the bat,  harder than he ever had before, as he stomps out of the small shop the other had set up. Today, he really was going to beat her. 

 

Eventually reaching his destination, the creature walked down the stairs, into the insane girl's basement. 

 

"Welcome back, ducky! :-)  It's good to have my newest dance partner back." She laughs, tangled tangled bangs covering her forehead, blood still lightly dripping from the injuries he had previously given her, but they seemed  to have no effect other. Sugar dusting her pale face, clothes ripped, bruises and scars nearly completely gone. The Batter then considers the possibility that the blood is not hers. He wouldn't doubt it. She's insane, and by far the toughest. As he knew, and as Zacharie said. "May I have this dance, big rubber ducky?" Another laugh, that could have been cute,  if she wasn't a psychopath. Her laugh was similar to her masked merchant's. Proof. 

* * *

 

After the long tedious 'dance' Sucre had reached her end. As she lay helpless on the cold floor, she continued to talk, down to her final moments.

 

"Say goodbye to... Zacharie... for me..." She  finally let her head drop, the last of her tears and blood falling from her battered and  bruised body. Which now lay a tragically beautiful corpse.

 

The other, nearly as injured, limped over and checked to see if she had actually passed. 

 

"She's dead."

* * *

 

> I suppose it's better this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll write a sequel with a happy ending or w/e. Thanks for reading!


End file.
